


After It Rains

by crassAdjudicator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crassAdjudicator/pseuds/crassAdjudicator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old goat could be just super, super chill sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the [kink meme](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/10240.html?thread=16407040#t16407040). This version has been cleaned up and tweaked a little.

It was a long-ass time ago, but there used to be a sandbar right up near his hive that pointed clear out into the ocean like it was a bottle of wicked elixir that he hadn't quite managed to knock off the table, you know, when they fall over but like the clear plastic part below the label somehow manages to balance and just lays there looking like it should keep falling but it doesn't, it just sticks out into the air like it ain't no thing, it was so fucking cool when that happened, he didn't even mind the spills, totally worth seeing a little bit of magic like that. Anyway, that sandbar used to be there, but it got washed away in one of those crazy ass acid hurrinado things, and he was sad as a motherfucker when that happened, because it used to be his favorite place in the whole amazing world.

He used to go out there and get his wait on for the old goat, and a lot of times he didn't show because he had like serious seagoat business to attend to, or something, but that was cool, he liked to chill out there any old how. Because the most bad-ass thing about that sandbar, right, was that it actually went all the way out into the deep-ass water, so he could just sit on the edge and look down and see all the little fishies that never came on up by the shore, and like sometimes crabs and starfish and just all of the weird crazy amazing stuff that was just out there, man, just floating around being out there.

But, okay, like the _best_ part, was that the goat could swim right up to it, he didn't have to inch on up onto the sand to chill, he could just kind of bob around being a seagoat and he could still get his hug on. And sometimes he'd sit out there, and he'd see the old goat come zooming in, he could swim so fucking fast, with his head up and his big-ass horns all blingin' and just being totally awesome, and he'd be so happy, man, because the goat was so cool, cool enough to make time to see him, and that was like the coolest.

Okay, no, wait, no, hold up, that wasn't actually the best part. The _best_ part was when the seagoat would come in real stealthy, like a ninja, and he could go even faster underwater, and so he'd just be getting his relax on at the end of the sandbar, like looking at crabs and shit, and then all of a sudden there would be this big crazy-ass crashing noise and it would get dark for a second, because that motherfucker could _jump,_ like he was the big man or something, just fling his big-ass body up over the sand bar like it weren't no thang and then there'd be another big-ass crash when he hit down in the water on the other side. And those couple of heartbeats there, with that huge-ass body just arched up over him like a rainbow, just flying through the air because fuck the police, and all of the little water droplets falling off of his body just flying around in the air too making like a zillion different little _actual_ rainbows, and falling down on his face and mixing his paint all up into these crazy patterns he'd get to find out about when the goat left and he went back to his hive...

Fucking miracles, man. A motherfucker just could not _doubt_ the Mirthful Messiahs when he lived in a world where shit like that happened.


End file.
